1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the art of meter reading. In particular, the invention is directed to a method and system for collecting meter readings from an airborne platform and transmitting the readings from the airborne platform to a station.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility companies have traditionally employed a manpower-intensive approach to read and record the usage rates of their customer systems. Typically, the utility companies employ a legion of personnel that work selected routes to walk, drive, or ride by residential and commercial customers to read the local meter values and to record the information. This process has been performed by hand scribing the data onto blank forms, using hand-held electronic devices which connect to an interface on the meter, or by using very short-range radio frequency relayed techniques.
The problems faced by these utility companies are numerous. First, the labor force that is required to handle service areas numbering in the thousands and millions of customers requires hundreds of employees. The compensation cost of the labor force is quite high. Second, the infrastructure that is required to transport this labor force to each individual meter is also quite expensive. Each of the individuals requires transportation along their respective route. The cost of this transportation accounts for as much as 40% of the total expenses associated with the meter reading process. Additionally, accidents with the vehicles, replacement costs, insurance and routine maintenance all drive the cost of this transportation higher.
Utility companies also employ a manpower-intensive approach to connect and/or disconnect the utility to the customer. Typically, an individual is dispatched to a location to perform the function in a vehicle owned and operated by the utility. Since the connect/disconnects are generally out of cycle with the meter reading schedule, the workforce that is required to connect and disconnect power is typically separate from the workforce that is used to read the meter, thus adding to the cost of compensation packages, insurance, vehicle operating costs, etc.
There have been a variety of attempts to offset the costs of the manual meter interface system described above. Several attempts to avoid the intensive manpower requirements have included an extensive terrestrial based network. One of these approaches connects the meter through the power lines and relays the meter reading over the power lines to the utility company. This approach requires a complicated infrastructure to be installed. Power lines operate as very large antennas and can receive a large amount of noise. Therefore, to attenuate this noise, signal cleaning filters must be installed periodically along the power lines. These filters are very expensive.
Another approach transmits the meter data to a central site using the phone lines. This approach also requires expensive and intrusive installation features that are undesirable. A similar approach uses an Internet service to communicate the meter reading.
Yet another approach provides a radio frequency transceiver to the meter. The transceiver communicates the meter reading through an extensive infrastructure of land-based local area networked receivers that forward the data along a wide area network. The setup and installation costs for this approach are very high.
Still another approach requires an interface with the customer's television. This very intrusive approach requires modifications to the house wiring.
Yet another approach interfaces the meter with a community cable television system. In addition to the high cost of installation, such a system is not useable in areas without access to a cable system. All of these terrestrial based networks require expensive installation of infrastructure.
Another approach to automated meter reading employs low earth orbiting satellites. However, building, launching and maintaining a fleet of satellites is very expensive.